Better Than Sleeping Pills
by Julia Crow
Summary: Misaki can't sleep, but Usagi-san knows something that can help him. Rated M for a reason perverts :D


Hey people! i don't really have a lot of things to say in this little author's note thingy...i don't know what to say...

I guess something like:

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Misaki and Usagi-san, or any of the Junjo characters

I just own this story right here.

So read and enjoy you yaoi fans ^^ and be proud that you're a pervert (because that's what we are)

* * *

><p>Misaki rolled over, once again trying to find a comfortable spot to hopefully fall asleep in. He closed his eyes and settled into his bed, breathing slowly, drifting... He couldn't sleep! He threw his blanket off and looked at the clock: 2:00 am. Misaki gave a frustrated sigh and got out of bed. If he wasn't going to sleep he might as well get some of the cleaning done. He was thankful he didn't have school today, he would die if he had to go to classes with no sleep.<p>

He snuck down the hallway; Usagi-san had been working on a new project lately and Misaki didn't want to wake him if he managed to get to sleep. "_At least one of us can get a good night's sleep for once" _he thought. He was glad it was Usagi-san sleeping; he worked himself too hard. Of course he would never tell Usagi-san that, the pervert might think he had feelings for Usagi-san.

Definately not.

They've only had sex a few times...

Misaki shook his head, he couldn't think of how Usagi-san whispered in his ears with that deep voice that sent shivers through his body, or how his hands were so big and warm, or how he expertly touched him...

No he wouldn't think about that.

Misaki started by cleaning the living room, tidying the many papers and manuscripts Usagi-san had left out. After he had finished with the papers, he surveyed the rest of the living room. He wasn't surprised to find that, once the manuscripts and random papers had been cleaned up, the living room was nearly spotless. '_Where would he be without me?' _It was a thought he had often, and it made him feel like he was doing something other than mooching off of Usagi-san. Misaki sat on the couch and placed his head in his hands.

He still couldn't sleep, his mind only went to the subject of Usagi-san sleeping in his room. How many times had Usagi-san woken him in the middle of the night because he couldn't sleep? That always went bad, or good, depending on who was talking. Misaki wondered if he should go wake Usagi-san, at least then he wouldn't be awake by himself, he could maybe try some things from Usagi-san's latest BL novel...

Misaki's face heated up; '_No way! What am I thinking?' _Misaki stood up, he wanted to go see Usagi-san, just to check up on him. That was all, his mind protested, but every step he took up the stairs sent a tingling feeling to places that came to life when Usagi-san touched him. His mind wandered to Usagi-san's body; so sculpted and beautiful compared to his boyish and not toned one. Usagi-san was beautiful, and he touched Misaki so lovingly but with so much passion, and he gave him so much pleasure...

Misaki looked up and noticed he was now standing in front of Usagi-san's door, his hand on the handle and already turning it. He stared dumbly at the door, he knew if he opened it and woke Usagi-san up there would be no escaping him. Misaki made a face. He didn't think he was looking for sex, he just wanted to sleep.

Misaki opened the door, convincing himself that he was only going to peek and check in on Usagi-san, the he would try to get some sleep. He peeked in through the crack to see the overly childish room covered in toys. Misaki had wanted to clean it a bit but Usagi-san wouldn't let him. A figure was lying in the bed; Misaki strained to hear his breathing but it was toO quiet for him to hear. Misaki sighed once, hearing a small undertone of longing that suprised him. He turned to leave.

"Misaki?" Misaki froze, his face heating at being caught peeking. But Usagi-san's sleepy voice sent shivers through him, causing his member to twitch to life anxiously. "What are you doing up so late?"

"I couldn't sleep." Misaki didn't turn around, still deciding whether he should make a break for it or not.

"So you came to my room?" There was slight amusement in his voice now, Misaki's heart pounded and he shifted nervously.

"I was looking for sleeping pills or something..." Misaki felt Usagi-san's hand snake around his waist and jumped, he hadn't heard him get out of bed. Usagi-san laughed in his ear quietly.

"I have something better than sleeping pills." Misaki felt heat pooling in his member, his pants becoming oddly tight. He leaned into Usagi-san's warmth causing Usagi-san to smile and tighten his hold on the younger male. "But you'll have to come into my room for it." Misaki allowed himself to be herded into Usagi-san's room. Usagi-san pulled the helpless male onto his lap as he sat on the bed,Misaki could feel Usagi-san's hardness through his boxers and felt his own member harden in response.

"Uh, Usagi-san...I changed my mind, I think I can sleep now." Usagi-san ignored his struggle and ran a hand up his shirt to play with his nipple, making it hard. A tingle of pleasure went through Misaki.

"I don't think you can." His other hand dipped below Misaki's pant line to gently rub against his erectiion. Usagi-san chuckled, "you're already so hard, is this what you really wanted?" Misaki blushed and jumped as Usagi-san pulled at the waistband of his shorts, causing them to be pulled off. Misaki hissed as the cold air hit his standing erection.

"Ahh... Usagi-san..." Misaki squirmed as Usagi-san wrapped his large hand around his member. He waited for Usagi-san to continue, but instead he stopped and released Misaki. "U-usagi-san?" Misaki stood half naked in front of him, his neglected member standing at attention for Usagi-san.

"You wanted to go to sleep, so go." Usagi-san crossed his legs completely hiding his arousal as he studied Misaki. He stood there awkwardly, feeling need pull at him. "Unless of course you would like me to do something for you?" Usagi-san stared pointedly at Misaki's member twitching slightly.

"I...I..." Misaki blushed furiously, he usually just let Usagi-san do everything, then later he could pretend that he was forced, that he had no say. "Usagi-san..." Misaki whined, he saw Usagi-san shift as the bulge in his pants becoming bigger. Misaki was not about to ask for sex, he reached down for his shorts, blushing crimson and slightly disappointed.

Very quickly Misaki found himself on the bed, pinned down by Usagi-san.

"I didn't say anything!" Misaki protested, squirming under Usagi-san. Usagi-san leaned down and kissed Misaki roughly, not waiting for Misaki to allow him entrance. His tongue dominated easily, coaxing Misaki's tongue to play with his. When they pulled away they were both panting.

"You didn't have to say anything," Misaki stared into Usagi-san's eyes, they were filled with lust. Misaki swallowed, suddenly conscious of his bare lower and Usagi-san's bare chest.

Usagi-san pressed his body against Misaki, creating a pleasant friction on Misaki's own throbbing member. Misaki moaned slightly, and Usagi-san's pants got tighter. Usagi-san put a little more pressure on him, leaning down to whisper in his ear.

"You have no idea how easily you seduce me." Usagi-san quickly stripped Misaki of his shirt, leaning down to suckle on Misaki's nipple, eliciting another moan from Misaki. Usagi-san payed equal attention to both of Misaki's nipples, making sure to ignore his increasing need lower down.

"Usagi-san..." Misaki said breathlessly, "I need..." He shifted causing a hard friction between both their erections. Usagi-san made a lustful noise, quickly relieving himself of his pants, exposing his large member. The new friction between them was even better than before. Misaki pushed himself up to claim a kiss from Usagi-san. Usagi-san was slightly surprised but recovered quickly as he let Misaki dominate the kiss for a few moments.

Usagi-san's hands roamed over Misaki's body causing him to shiver in anticipation. Misaki allowed himself to be pushed back onto the bed again as Usagi-san started to stroke him.

"What would you do without me to give you this release?" Usagi-san said mockingly, watching as Misaki writhed in pleasure from his touch.

"Shutup! Baka Usagi...idiot Usagi...stupid..." Misaki mumbled breathlessly, trying and failing to hide how much pleasure Usagi-san was giving him. Usagi-san laughed quietly before Misaki felt his erection being taken into Usagi-san's mouth. "ahhh..." Misaki's hands grabbed at the bed sheets, his hands tightening into fists.

Usagi-san expertly ran his tongue up and down Misaki's length, his erection now needy and waiting. He ignored it, wanting to satisfy Misaki before himself, taking more pleasure in Misaki's moaning and squirming.

"Usagi-san..." Misaki choked out, "I'm going to..." Misaki cried out as he came into Usagi-san's mouth. Misaki blushed as Usagi-san swallowed his cum, "d-don't do that..." Usagi-san smiled, moving up and positioning himself at Misaki's entrance.

"Why not? You taste good." Misaki pulled a blanket over his face in embarrassment, Usagi-san smirked to himself, quickly thrusting into Misaki and pulling the blanket over both of them.

"U-u-usagi-san." Usagi-san moved in and out of Misaki, a intense feeling of warmth pooling in his stomach. Misaki erection throbbed again with new arousal as Usagi-san penetrated him.

"Misaki" Usagi-san moaned, still ploughing Misaki at a steady pace. They were both panting heavily, the covers creating a dark and private place for them. "I love you, Misaki."

"Usagi-san..." Misaki wrapped his arms around Usagi-san's neck, pulling himself up to kiss him. He tasted himself in Usagi-san's mouth, but he also tasted Usagi-san; a mix between smoke and a taste that could only be described as Usagi-san. The kiss was sweet, he couldn't say the words but he could show Usagi-san his feelings.

They pulled apart as they both reached their climax, Usagi-san coming inside Misaki while Misaki spilled himself onto his stomach. They lay there panting and sweaty.

"Usagi-san..." Usagi-san pulled out and pulled Misaki close to his chest.

"Are you tired now, Misaki?" Misaki nodded, his face still red. Usagi-san chuckled, wrapping the blanket tightly around the two of them. "Sleep Misaki, I love you." Misaki curled into Usagi-san falling asleep quickly.

Usagi-san had forgotten that Aikawa was coming over early that morning.

At least the living room would be clean.

* * *

><p>The ending was inspired by Kandi-chi's Ouran story called Orange and Blue, she is also my wonderful Beta who tears my story apart and fixes my horrible punctuation errors.<p>

By the way Kandi-chi, I'm expecting your story ASAP :)

Review please and thank you :D


End file.
